Attack of the Merps
Attack of the Merps is the 3rd Episode of Season 1 of Stew 10: Rebooted. Plot The episode starts off with Jackson and Stew sprinting down the sidewalk, a few cars passing by. Jackson: Hurry up Stew! We can't be late for this! Stew: I'm tryyyiiiing! If you would just let me use the Omnitrix, we'd be there already! Jackson: No way! If you time out in the streets or something, everyone will know these alien appearances are your fault! Even if they just SEE an alien, they'll freak out! Stew: That's not true! Jackson: Oh, really? Jackson turns Stew around to face a television store, where they're all displaying news broadcasts. The news reporter is a young blond lady with long, flowing hair. She has large blue eyes, and is wearing a hot pink shirt with long black jeans. News Reporter: And here we have more footage of these alien creatures! The screen changes to show cuts of Slimazon fighting the Orange Patrol in the bank. News Reporter: As you can see, the footage is extremely choppy due to interference with the security cameras. At the beginning there was a flash of red light, but the last thing we see from the footage is this strange... red... blob... thing stretching his arm to amazing lengths and slamming those robbers away from him. We can only assume that this alien had been attempting to rob the store as well, possibly destroy it entirely! But we still have no idea what happened to it after the cameras died... He could be roaming these streets at this very moment! As the news ends, the small group gathered around looks around worriedly, as if afraid that Slimazon would appear at any second. They all walk away as Stew laughs under his breath, amazed that the people could be so afraid of him. As he's laughing, Jackson slaps his arm hard enough for it to sting, causing Stew to cringe a little and glare at Jackson. Stew: What's your problem man? Jackson: My problem is that these people are terrified of you! If you were to appear in a public place as an alien, or if you were revealed... Your life would be turned completely upside down. Stew: I still don't see the problem... I mean, I'm a hero after all. Jackson: But these people don't think that! They just think you're a kid, while all these alien sightings that are popping up are supposedly terrorists from outer space! Stew shrugs, slightly sobered, and they start to walk down the sidewalk again. Jackson glances at his new watch, a fancy electronic one, and then glances at Stew's Omnitrix. Jackson: You don't think anybody's gonna ask about your Omnitrix, do you? Stew: Why would they? It looks like a regular watch... Jackson: Well, it doesn't display time... And it certainly doesn't look like any watch on the market. Stew: Whatever! If people question it, I'll just say it's broken. No big deal. Jackson glances at Stew in mild annoyance as they continue walking. After a few minutes, they finally arrive at their destination. As they look upon it in awe, the camera turns around from their faces to the building. A gigantic red building with blue and green neon lights spiraling around it towers in front of them. Above the entryway of two sliding glass doors is a giant banner that says "Laser Tag Extravaganza GRAND OPENING! First Three Days, Everyone Plays For FREE!" The two turn to grin at each other, then they bolt into the building as the doors open for them. They're quickly adorned with vests and grabbed clunky rifle-like laser guns and charged into the 'arena' of sorts. As customary with most laser tag areas, this one was mostly a maze, with several large spots filled with the sounds of electronic guns. Stew and Jackson stand back to back, tagging several people before running off down one of the corridors. Stew: This is great! Jackson: Yeah it is! As the two boys continue to play, the camera changes to show the ship from the first episode, entering it, and then zooming in on a throne covered in shadows. Two purple eyes are visible. ???: Have you hired the Merps yet? As he speaks, the camera swivels to show a Conductoid stepping cowardly towards the throne. We get a much better view of him now than we did last episode, revealing his body to be made out of grey and black wires similar to most conductoids. He has silver plugs instead of bronze, as well as a yellow eye. He seems to be wearing a purple shirt. Conductoid: Y-Yes my master, he who is worthy! The Merps have agreed that such a f-force is bad in this universe! ???: Perfect... Congratulations Conduit. You may just live after all... The shadowy figure begins to laugh a dark, raspy laugh. As it grows in volume and intensity, Conduit nervously joins in, clearly terrified. The screen changes back to show Stew and Jackson highly enjoying their day in the laser tag arena. Jackson turns to his right and his eyes widen. Jackson: Stew, watch out! Jackson pushes Stew out of the way of a man with a laser sniper, then turns around and shoots him in the chest, knocking him out of the competition. The man throws his gun down in frustration, then stomps out. Stew: That was close... Jackson: Too close! Remember, we HAVE to win this! If we do, we get free passes for the next ten YEARS! Jackson jumps behind a wall as someone attempts to tag him. Stew ducks behind a small wall, occasionally lifting his hand up to shoot bursts of unaimed fire. He glances at his Omnitrix, mulling it over. Stew: He DID say we have to win this... Stew scrolls through the holograms, finding Shadoyle's. He grins, taps the faceplate, then slams down the core. There's a flash of red as Stew transforms. He attempts to delve into the shadows, but nothing happens. Glancing at his body, he realizes he's not Shadoyle, but some strange crab-like alien. In less than a second, he realized he was extremely small. He had a red fez on his head that seemed to be attached to his body. It also seemed to have the Omnitrix symbol. He noticed he had a mustache as well, which seemed quite peculiar. It was at this point that he realized he still had to worry about the suit. He looked around nervously, trying to think of what to do. He decides to put it up against a barricade, using the next few minutes to make it seemingly blend in. ???: Um... Let's see.. I'm small... So maybe I can sneak around? Stew hurriedly sprints across the area as fast as his four legs can carry him. He glances backwards repeatedly, and as he turns the wall, two kids come running. ???: AA- One kid, a boy, steps on him, seemingly oblivious to the fact he just stepped on a crab-like alien. Instead, the two kids continue to run, glancing rapidly down corridors with their laser blasters at the ready. Stew looks around, then hears the one voice he wished he wouldn't have to hear. Jackson: Steeew? Where are you? ???: Oh no no no... What do I do, what do I do?! He glances around for a few seconds before seeming to get an idea, and he rushes off. ???: I gotta think of a name for this guy... Um... Mustache.. Crab... Crabstachio! Seeming pleased with his own name, he turns the corner just in time to see Jackson, who notices Stew at the same time. Both stand still for a few seconds before Jackson facepalms. Jackson: Stew, what have you done!? Crabstachio: Well, I wanted to give us an advantage, so I tried to turn into Shadoyle, but I was transformed into Crabstachio! Jackson: You don't even have arms, or pincers, or whatever! And seriously, what kind of name IS that? Crabstachio: I think it's a great name! A small ping goes off in Stew's head, and he hears Jackson's voice, albeit with a bit more of a ring to it. Jackson: I don't have time for this... He better change back soon... Crabstachio: Hey, if you're gonna talk, at least move your mouth! Jackson looks at Stew, startled, before his eyes seem to slowly gain realization. Almost immediately another ping goes off as Stew stares him down, Jackson's voice still ringing, and his mouth unmoving. Jackson: Can you hear me? Crabstachio: Of course I can hear you! Now stop being a ventriloquist and let's get my vest back! Jackson: Dude, you were reading my mind! I was thinking that, and you heard me! That's awesome! Crabstachio: I can read peoples' minds? That's amazing! Oh man, imagine Christmas... Jackson: Seriously? Crabstachio: It'd be cool to know my presents ahead of time! Jackson sighs, picking his laser gun up. Jackson: Hurry up, let's- They hear the sound of pounding feet from a corridor over. Jackson immediately begins to run the opposite direction, picking Stew up along the way. Glancing back, he sees the two kids Stew ran into before, and a strange thing is seen about them. Their eyes are completely blue. A very soothing, light blue. As Jackson's eyes lock with theirs, he can feel a strange sleepiness fall over his body. His legs begin to feel like lead, and he can barely think. Stew notices Jackson's lack-luster movements, and glances back where he sees the two kids. The male still has his eyes locked on Jackson's, who has stopped moving at this point. The female glances at Stew, her eyes widening in shock as they meet his. She locks her eyes with his, squinting hard, but then is blown back as Stew feels a painful ping in his head. He cringes, nearly falling out of Jackson's hand. The male loses eye contact and rushes over to the female. Jackson begins moving, his head clear and his legs feeling normal. He rushes to behind cover and glances at Stew. Jackson: Who were they?! Crabstachio: As if I know! But when that girl looked at me, I got this horrible pain in my head, then she went flying into the wall! Jackson grimaces, glancing past the corner to see the two children have disappeared. Crabstachio: Definitely aliens, right? Jackson: Definitely. When the guy started staring me down, my mind got all foggy and my legs starting getting so hard to move... I just wanted to lie down and sleep... The Omnitrix begins to beep and flash teal, so Jackson throws Stew to the ground, hitting with a muffled thump. Crabstachio: Seriously?! The Omnitrix gives one final flash as Stew reverts to human form, sitting down and rubbing his head. Stew: That hurts you know! Jackson shrugs, looking rather sheepish. Jackson: Best thing I could think of at the time. Sorry. Stew gets up, looking around for a few seconds to get his head together. He jogs back to where his vest is and slips it on. Stew: Like you said, we WILL win this! Even if there are two alien psychos on the loose. As he finishes, an announcer's voice comes from over the microphones. Announcer: It has come to our attention that only ten contestants remain! All radars, issued with the vests, are now active! The two boys eagerly pull out slim, tablet-looking devices that slowly come to life. The screens slowly fill with a map of the laser tag maze, with red dots showing where opponents are and blue dots showing where allies are. As they start to walk towards a pair of red dots, both vanish off the map at the same time. They glance worriedly at each other, then hurry in that direction. They find two contestants unconscious, and see the aliens at the end of the hallway, this time seeming to make no attempt to disguise their true appearance. They're only about three feet tall now, looking similar to tiny humanoid bears. They have a ring on their stomach, and no large body features other than a spherical tail and their large, light blue eyes. Both boys immediately feel the weight of the eyes on them, and have to force themselves not to look at the aliens. Stew: Jackson, can I go alien NOW? Jackson: You're asking my permission now that aliens are trying to put us to sleep? Stew taps his watch, causing the holograms to come up, and immediately pushes it, causing the core to pop up. The two boys hear distinctive gasps from the aliens. Male Alien: Wielder of the Omnimatrix?! Stew feels a weight lift off of him as he turns around, facing the aliens with his hand above the core. Stew: Uh... Yeah, I guess! Who are you? The two aliens get on their knees, bowing down to Stew, causing both boys to look at each other in surprise. Female Alien: We owe you our sincerest apologies, oh Great One! Male Alien: We did not realize that a child such as yourself was bestowed the greatest device in the universe! Stew: I... Um... Jackson: How did you know about the Omnitrix? Female Alien: Word travels fast! Creators like to gossip, you know? We came here to see this majestic device, and... In a split second, both aliens are on their feet, the laser guns drawn, but now with a difference. Only now does Jackson notice the peg on the left of the gun, seeming to have two options. The laser, now with a blue charge, is ready for fire. Male Alien: To take the Omnitrix and wield it ourselves! Stew: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Before you kill me, tell me who you are! Jackson whispers to Stew furiously. Jackson: What are you doing?! Go alien! Stew: This always works in the movies! The two aliens seem genuinely pleased to have been asked. Male Alien: We are from a species known as 'The Merps'. We are heavily known around the universe for our prowess in hypnotic powers, as well as our advanced weaponry! Female Merp: You'd think someone with the Omntirix would have- The Male Merp shushes her, flinging his hands in the air. Male Merp: He may not know who they are or how to call them! If he did, he would have called them already! The two Merps nod, then turn to see Jackson gone and a red flash as Stew transforms into Canopunch. Canopunch: Now... How about some nice natural fun?! Stew bull rushes the two Merps into the wall, taking them by surprise. The female fires off a blast that hits Stew in the foot, but he ignores it and throws her down the hallway, then flings the male into the floor. At this point he realizes the mistake he made by sending the female away from him. He glances up, and immediately he begins to feel dizzy. The male rushes beside her and begins to do the same, causing Stew to fall on one knee. Canopunch: So... tired... Can't take... Another step... In the shadows, a figure is seen taking aim and shooting at Stew, a dart hitting him in the arm. The figure moves farther into the shadows, but we catch a gleam of red and white armor as it disappears. Stew's eyes become wide open as the dart injects a major amount of adrenaline into him. The two aliens glance at each other, unsure of what's going on. Stew roars valiantly, then bull rushes the two Merps, sending all three of them flying outside the building into the sunlight. Stew immediately feels more powerful, growing taller and taller until he reaches almost thirty feet tall. The two Merps squeal in fear and begin to run, but Stew catches them in a makeshift trap of vines. He looks at them smugly, shrinking down to about six feet tall, slightly larger than the cage. Canopunch: At least you tried, but the Omnitrix Wielder has kicked your butts! Maybe my next fight will involve someone tougher than you two! As he stares at them smugly, he sees something fly in the air. Canopunch: What the- It explodes in mid-air, creating a red forcefield around him and the Merps. A van pulls in, colored white with red stripes. Two people leap out, grabbing the Merps, tying blindfolds over their eyes, and flinging them into the back of the van. They leap into the van and drive off in a total of four seconds, leaving Stew staring dumbfounded. The forcefield vanishes, and it's only at this point he realizes all the civilians nearby. Canopunch: Oh, um.. Hi? They all scream and run off, mothers gripping their babies in fear and teenagers screaming about alien invasions. He quickly turns to about three-feet tall, trying to shrink further but apparently can't. Stew frowns, then runs into the bushes, waiting for the teal flash that would revert him. After about twenty seconds, it comes, and he steps out of the bush human again. He runs over to the laser tag arena and finds his vest shredded and deactivated. Stew: Awww maaan! The announcer's voice comes over the intercoms, announcing the winner. Announcer: And the winner is... Annabeth McCourtney! A blond-headed girl with light green eyes walks out, holding her laser tag gun high in victory. Stew: All that, and we didn't even win!? The girl glances at Stew, and Stew could swear he saw a strange sort of emotion in her eyes. It wasn't quite hostility, but it certainly wasn't friendliness either. Shivering, he finds Jackson near the rubble, looking rather angry. Stew: What happened? Jackson: That Annabeth girl leapt off the ceiling, landed behind me, and nailed me in the back! She's like a ninja! Stew: Dang... On the bright side, I beat up those Merp things. Jackson: Nice! Looks like movies really do teach us everything. The two boys laugh, heading towards their home as the screen fades to black. The screen reappears on the spaceship from before, and once again we see two purple eyes in the shadows. Master: The Merps failed to retrieve the Omnitrix from some snot-nosed Terran?! The Conductoid is seen bowing in front of the Master. Conductoid: Y-Yes, sir. I'm sorry to report that they were also captured... Master: This is... Unfortunate news. Conductoid: Yes, yes it is! Master: Assemble the Bounty Hunters, would you Shocker? It'd be oh so great... Shocker: Y-Yes sir! Aliens Used *Crabstachio (Debut) *Canopunch Characters Heroes *Stew *Jackson Neutral *Annabeth McCourtney *Laser Taggers Villains *Male and Female Merp *Master *Shocker Trivia *The Conductoid was finally named! *When the Conductoid was referred to as 'Conduit,' it as actually an extremely offensive way of calling him a Conductoid. Category:Episodes